


'I love you forever now'

by Warlock_Writer



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Peter Parker, Irondad, No Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Angst, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warlock_Writer/pseuds/Warlock_Writer
Summary: Tony leaves a message to Peter as well as Pepper. About a  month after the events of Endgame, about a month after Tony's death. Peter activates Karen as someone to talk to and is alerted about a message from Tony Stark.Set after Avengers Endgame (no spoilers cos I haven't seen it).





	'I love you forever now'

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what happens in Endgame cos I haven't see it yet, so this has no spoilers (I really hope Tony doesn't die cos if he dies I will also die). 
> 
> Title from the song 'Forever now' by Michael Buble

'Welcome back Peter,' replied Karen, sounding as sympathetic as an AI can. 

'I have a message here for you, it's from Tony. Would you like me to open it?'

When Tony left the message, he was still on the ship and had no idea if Karen would recieve the message, or even if they could bring everyone back. He had no idea if Peter would ever get the message. God, he hoped so, he would do anything to get his Peter back. 

'Play the message please Karen,' replied Peter on the verge of tears, knowing he will see and hear his dad one last time.

'Hey Pete, I'm leaving you this message just in case I don't make it, because I have no idea if I'm gonna make it off this ship alive, and if I do, who knows what's going to happen with Thanos; but even if I don't make it, somehow we will bring you back. I will do everything I can to stay alive, for you kid, and for Pepper. I just want you to know I love you kid, you're like a son to me, I couldn't have asked for a better kid. You, and Pepper both mean the world to me and I don't want to leave you, but I may have to. If I do die I want you to know just how much you meant to me kiddo. You mean everything to me. You got me through one of the hardest times in my life, with what happened with the Rouges; I don't think I'd be here right now, leaving this message if it wasn't for you and Pep. Thank you so much for everything kid. I-I just wish I could have saved you on Titan and I'm so sorry for that, but I promise we will get you back, whatever it takes, even if it's the remaining heroes have to do it and not me. I am so proud of you Pete, you are the strongest, bravest and kindest person I know. You've been through so much and are still so strong. You, Peter Parker are the real hero, not Spidey, you. I am so proud of you for everything and I always will be. I miss you so much kiddo, God I wish you were here right now 'cos I need you and I honsetly don't know how I'm gonna cope now you're not here. I love you kid, never forget that. Never forget.' 

The message cuts off there. Tony, in the message, looked tired and ready to give up. But Tony never did give up, he needed to get his kid back, safe and alive, even if he was not there, which is why it's so cruel that Tony had to be the one to make the ultimate sacrifice because he would never reunite with his son and would never get to see him again. God, why did Tony have to die, so many people needed him. Peter needs him Pepper, Happy and Rhodey all need him, now more than ever. It's just not fair. 

As the message played Peter sobbed, growing heavier and heavier as the message continued. He missed Tony so much and he needed him. Tony helped him through so much with Spider-Man and he taught him how to be better as a hero. But more importantly, Tony cared for Peter as a father would a son. He helped him deal with Flash and helped him with school and home life. He never once let Peter down. Peter cried, crying for his dad, crying for the amount of time they'd lost, a life-time of memories they could not make. Tony would miss so much of Peter's life, like his graduation from High School, getting into College, his first job. But it's Peter's life, when has anything ever worked out for him?  
Peter doesn't know how the hell he's going to continue after losing Tony. Everything hurts all the time and won't stop. The grief is all-consuming and never ending. How could his life possibly return to normal after everything?

After around an hour Peter's sobs died down, but he was still crying softly. He eventually fell asleep where he sat, emotionally and physically drained from crying. He only dreamt of one thing, his dad.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this fic. I wanted to get this posted before I got see Endgame tomorrow, so sorry if it's rushed or bad. xx
> 
> If anyone has any Thiam, Marvel (in particular Irondad/Spiderson, Stucky or Loki), or Malec prompts just let me know and I'll eventually get round to writing them. xxx


End file.
